Follow Your Heart
by VampGurlKisses
Summary: Life hasn't changed in Ever After High, Rebel this, Royal that. But the new student has different things in mind for the students. She's determined to give everyone their happy endings the way they want it. Though that won't exactly be an easy task with Headmaster Grim watching.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_So I've recently gotten back into Ever After High and Cerise and Daring stole my heart at the Thronecoming! So I decided to make a fanfiction with them as the main couple. Everything else? Up to fate! The only couple that is decided for sure is Cerise and Daring and Ashlynn and Hunter I may through a few OCs in their (being fairy tales children who haven't showed up in the show or siblings to people who have) also excuse me if there IS a child already made for some characters. I'm only just finishing chapter 2 of the Ever After High series and I haven't read any of the books._

_There may also be SOME Apple bashing. Not on purpose, however I see Apple as a very annoying and selfish character despite some of her deeds. When it comes to her story, she's very selfish. When I right I just go with the flow, so at times it may seem like I'm bashing on Apple. If not then there's nothing to worry about. Just thought I'd warn Apple lovers. _

_Also, this is very off script but I've sighed up to the Ever After High website and there is the EAH Bookmark. It says to start my story by watching episodes of the show but I've done that yet it isn't registering in the website that i'm doing so. Any idea how to fix it? If not I can just ignore that part of the experience but I find it rather...I don't know. I think it's a big waste of time and effort to put that feature into the website if it doesn't work properly? Also I won't be doing the whole "hocus focus!" and 'forever after" I mean in some aspects I may but I find it very irritating and a hassle to have to constantly make sure i'm wording things correctly. I may be a little rusty, it's been awhile since i wrote a fanfiction._

_Cover Disclaimer: I found the image on Google and it traced back to the website pinterest where I found out it was added to the website by Arisa Nightingale. That's as far as I went to find the "original owner" All I did was add the title to it with some effects._

* * *

**_Following Your Heart_**

**_Cerise's POV_**

_I wasn't focused on romance. Not really. It was always family. Never letting my secret out, for my family. Holding back, for my family. Never truly doing anything to the fullest. I had no resentment because of it, I understood. With the reactions about the Rebels, there's no wonder on how people would react to who my parents are. It isn't like I don't want everyone to know. I love my parents. I'm proud of them...but some things are best kept secret._

_It all started with Thronecoming. That self centered Charming making my heart flutter as he asked me to dance. My heart never fluttered. From then on he was a constant in my life! Talking to me, even when it didn't involve bookball. _

"Ceeeeriiiiiiise!" _And there he goes..._

Daring Charming's arm was thrown around Cerise Hood's shoulder. "So I was thinking, you, me, bookball team and a day of celebrating?" Cerise's head fell to the side as she looked at her BookBall partner. "What are we celebrating exactly?" She asked. There were no holidays coming up, no reason to celebrate.

"Your joining the team of course! We didn't exactly do anything for it." _My coming joining the team? well...it does seem like a good reason. I didn't think they did that kind of thing._

"I mean you were the reason we won the game so it's only right we celebrate having such a valuable member of the team. It's also a chance for you to get to know the other team members better. I mean you and I are friends, at least I consider us to be. However it would be good for all of us to have some kind of good standing together." _and there goes another good reason, good job convincing me Charming...good job. I was okay with Hunter but Sparrow, Dexter and Tiny...they weren't bad people I just never really hung around them. Sparrow kind of by choice...he's a little...it takes a lot to tolerate him. _

"Okay, sure. I'll be thereeee! Daring!" Daring was dragging Cerise off, leading to the party he just knew she'd agree to. As he threw the doors open to Maddie's family tea shop Cerise gasped in awe at the lengths her friends went to. It wasn't just the Bookball them. Raven was there, Maddie, Cedar, everyone! _Daring planned all this? _

"This one goes out to you Cerise!" Cerise's attention was turned to Melody Piper who turned on the jams, Daring smiled at Cerise his ego blowing up at her reaction. He knew she'd love it. If there was one thing he noticed about Cerise Hood was that even though she tried very hard to be alone when she was with her friends she shined the brightest.

Raven Queen walked over to Cerise congratulating her with hugs and laughter. Through the night Daring Charming watched her, while he enjoyed the party himself he was determined to make sure the guest of honor enjoyed herself even more. He meant it when he said he was grateful for her help, and not only that. He was grateful for her giving him a chance to be her friend.

Little did the young wolf and charming prince know that someone else was rewriting their story for them

_"Out with the old and in with the new! Right Brooke?"_

_"Right Author...but you didn't write these stories can you really just...rewrite them?"_

_"Right...I mean I love your parents, but I've been watching and you have the right idea. No one should have to follow a path set out for them. And no I didn't write these stories, but! I can influence. Something special about children of authors ya know! I mean it's SOOO obvious that these kids are going to sit here and follow their parent's footsteps because that's all they've been told! But secretly they all, even APPLE would change their story in some way if they could. So i'm going to do just that. I believe in happily ever afters and once i'm done everyone will have one. No stinking Headmaster is going to stop me from making that happen!"_


	2. Chapter 2: The New Student

**Follow Your Heart**

Black ripped jeans, Red lace one shoulder peplum top, black cropped leather jacket, black mutli-chained big cross pedant necklace, black and red plaid printed wedge sneakers, and a book tied up by chains hanging off of her like a shoulder bag is how the new student decided to grace the school with her presence. "Who is she?" "What's her story?" "she doesn't remind me of any fairy tale I know."

_"You're making quite an impression Author..."_

The new girl found herself grinning "Oh...I know Brooke." She was suddenly stopped by none other than Apple White "Hi there! So I'm Apple White-" The 'author' cut her off. "I know who you are. I know who everyone is." "O-oh...so...who are you?" The girl chuckled feeling pride in catching Apple off guard. "I'm Celestia Books." She responded before continuing on her way, only to be block by the future queen once again. "Oh! That's such a pretty name! Sooo who is your fairy tail partner?"

Celestia grinned deciding to let the girl walk with her. "Don't have one." She stopped short knowing that Apple would once she heard Celestia didn't have a fairy tale parent. "T-then...what are you...doing here? This is Ever After High. The school for the teenage kids of fairy tales." Celestia nodded as Apple talked. "I know. I know...and I'm not the daughter of a fairy tale...I'm the daughter of an author. The people who originally wrote your fairy tales and other stories so on and so forth." She continued walking not bothering on explaining anymore than she felt was needed. If she let on too much her plans wouldn't work. _Now where is my favorite pair..._

"Cerise, that's a great idea! Rumpelstiltskin always makes the hardest test...we should have a study party. I mean it worked when we did it with Briar." Celestia turned her attention to Cerise Hood and Madeline Hatter. "Well those are my two favorite people!" She walked over and threw her arms around the pair. "Studying? Soooo not my thing, Though...I happen to know what will happen before things actually go down! So I guess. Celestia Books by the way nice to meet you!" Madeline "Maddie" gasped as she gave Celestia the once over.

"You! Brooke told me about you!" Celestia gave Madeline a shy smile.

"Oh did she...? well she told me about you too! You happen to be one of the best people in this school. Who wouldn't love the daughter of the mad hatter? My favorite story by the way, Alice in wonderland is amazing." That got Maddie going. As Celestia and Madeline chattered away Cerise could only think about her curiosity concerning this new addition to their school. Knowing things before they happen? Just jumping into their conversation?

Sudden a loud screeching from a guitar started blaring in Cerise's sound sensitive ears making her cringe. _Sparrow. _"And Oooooh! May this be?" His eyes locked with Cerise's. Oh of course, he wanted her to introduce the two. Celestia held out her hand for Sparrow to shake with a smile. Cerise sighed rolling her eyes. "Sparrow Hood, Celestia Books..." Sparrow's eyebrows knitted together at Celestia's last name. "Not...a name I've heard before." Celestia chuckled and nodded. "Yeah...again not from a fairy tale..." Cerise has to grab her head to keep it from falling as her ears had pointed up at the information. By nose Maddie had scurried off saying something about tea time. "Not...a fairy tale..?" she found herself trying to ask, but the shock of someone going to Ever After High who isn't a fairy tale kid was shocking. "I'm an author's kid. I want fairy tales to be one of the things I write about...hence...Ever After High. I think of it was research. I've already been to Monster High GREAT place. Anyways...I'm talking too much I can see it in your faces..."

Sparrow shook his head. "Uh...No! No...Just shock really. We've never had an author at Ever After High. Or even knew there was such a thing as Author students..." Celestia blinked several times. "You guys know you're in story books...have a story book of legends...but never thought that the person who made the story book of legends had a kid...? Well why don't I tell you all about it Sparrow!" Celestia adjusted the strap of Sparrow's guitar so it was on his front while his guitar rested on his back. She locked her hand through his arm and pulled him away. Cerise was left bewildered at the new student's behavior.

"Oh Cerise, Hey. So there's a new student...It's all over the Mirror Net." Cerise turned with a smile towards her favorite Charming. "Yeah Daring...I just met her. She...sure is something."


End file.
